Evil is Near
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: A great evil is coming, and it's up to young Minnowpaw to stop it. Rated T just in case.
1. Allegiance and Prologue

_**RiverClan**_

_**Leader**_

**Greystar- **pale grey she-cat (Apprentice: Goldpaw)

_**Deputy**_

**Reedfeather- **brown tom with white tail tip and bright green eyes (Mate to Greenpelt. Father to Seedkit and Brightkit)

_**Medicine Cat**_

**Whiskernose- **grey-brown tom with long whiskers and fluffy tail (Apprentice: Berrypaw. Brother to Stormpelt.)

_**Warriors**_

**Foxclaw- **ginger tom

**Rockfeather- **grey tom with amber eyes (Mate to Tawnystripe. Father to Cinderpaw and Adderpaw)

**Iceblaze- **white she-cat with green eyes

**Hollyfur- **black she-cat with short tail

**Sagewhisker- **dark grey tom (Mate to Pinktail. Father to Stripekit and Fangpaw)

**Stormpelt- **grey-brown tom with green eyes (Mate to Whitefeather. Brother of Whiskernose. Father of Minnowkit and Stormkit)

**Tallstep- **large white tom (Mate to Bluesplash)

_**Apprentices**_

**Berrypaw- **grey tom with amber eyes

**Cinderpaw- **fluffy gray she-cat (Sister to Adderpaw)

**Adderpaw- **grey tom with blue eyes (Brother to Cinderpaw)

**Fangpaw- **large grey tom with fluffy tail and black forepaws

**Goldpaw- **golden she-cat with large, blue eyes

_**Queens**_

**Greenpelt- **grey she-cat with green eyes (Mate to Reefeather. Mother of Seedkit and Brightkit)

**Tawnystripe- **fluffy tawny she-cat with amber eyes

**Pinktail- **grey she-cat with green eyes (Mate to Sagewhisker. Mother to Stripekit and Fangpaw)

**Whitefeather- **fluffy pale-gray she-cat with white patches (Mate to Stormpelt. Mother of Minnowkit and Stormkit)

**Bluesplash- **dark grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_**Kits**_

**Seedkit- **brown she-cat with blue eyes

**Brightkit- **mottled brown tom

**Stripekit- **gray tom with striped black tail

**Minnowkit- **blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Stormkit- **grey tom with grey eyes

_**Elders**_

**Cedarnose- **brown tom (Father to Greystar. Mate to Scarletwing)

**Scarletwing- **dark brown she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Greystar. Mate to Cedarnose)

**...**

**Okay... that's the allegiance. No, I will not do the other Clans. I am very lazy. I will do that in later chapters. Anyway... -starts chapter-**

_**[...xxx...]**_

_Whiskernose stomped through the forest, his tail lashing. _How could Berrypaw be so frog-brained? Poor Goldpaw was hunched in the dirtplace right now, vomiting like a waterfall. Berrypaw had given her yew instead of juniper berries. "I'm sorry!" Whiskernose's apprentice had whined. "I couldn't see!" Whiskernose glared up at StarClan, who shone silently above. "Couldn't you have been more clear with the sign?" he muttered. Berrypaw had taken an interest in medicine when he was only a kit- rushing to him whenever he came back from Moonpool, eager to help him sort herbs, and hurrying to find him whenever Adderpaw or Goldpaw got hurt- so why was he such a idiot with herbs now?

He sighed and sat down, just as a strong, cold wind blew his fur. He shuddered and fluffed out his grey-brown pelt. "Whiskernose."

Eyes wide, Whiskernose swung his head to and fro. "Who's there?" he spat, lashing his fluffy tail and unsheathing his claws. "I trained as an warrior first!" The voice came again, loud and clear: "Whiskernose, it's Cloudspots."

Whiskernose let his shoulders drop. "Cloudspots." He breathed in the sweet, soft scent. Cloudspots was his mentor- the most friendly, decent cat ever. She had died, though, during a severe bout of Greencough she had tried to cure. She had given up her life to save her Clanmates- a loyal cat she was.

Whiskernose had always loved Cloudspots. _Is that the reason why I became her apprentice? _he had asked himself that question multiple times, but every time he asked himself that question, he couldn't bring himself to answer it.

"There is a prophecy," Cloudspots whispered to him. She had pale grey fur, with a dappled grey belly. Her beautiful blue eyes sparked with fear. "Storm will strike, and Minnow must grow strong and defeat the Storm."

Her shape began to fade and quiver. "Wait!" Whiskernose yowled. "Please, Cloudspots! Don't leave me... don't leave me again!" But Cloudspots disappeared.

"Storm will strike, and Minnow must grow strong and defeat the Storm."

_**[...xxx...]**_

**Lol... very short. Anyway, as you know, Minnowkit and Stormkit must be the main characters. xD Review, critique, whatever. X3**


	2. Chapter 1: Coalstar

**Sorry, guys, but school has been chewing at my brain, so this may seem very, very rushed.**

** Snowsong of SnowClan: Thanks for the support. :DD**

_**[...xxx...]**_

_Minnowkit watched from the nursery entrance _as Stormkit and Brightkit wrestle in the flat ground in front of the nursery. Brightkit snapped at Stormkit's whiskers, and Stormkit tensed her shoulders as she prepared to swat Brightkit over the snout. "She's about to use the front paw swipe!" Minnowkit called helpfully. Brightkit nodded to Minnowkit before dodging Stormkit's paw and swiping her over the nose.

Stormkit squirmed away from Brightkit and glared at her sister. "No fair!" she squeaked. "Brightkit cheated! You helped him, Minnowkit!"

Minnowkit twitched her tail. "Yeah, so?" Brightkit purred at Minnowkit. "You'll make a great warrior, Minnowkit," meowed the mottled brown kit. "You seem to know every move me and Stormkit made."

Stormkit scowled at Brightkit as he gave Minnowkit praise. "I don't know why you're praising _her,_" she spat. "It was _me _who was fighting you." Minnowkit twitched her ear and sighed. "I apologize, Stormkit," she meowed. "I didn't know that what Brightkit said meant to much to you," she added with a purr.

Stormkit bristled. It was _obvious _that Stormkit liked Brightkit, but to Stormkit, it seemed like Minnowkit was going to be an obstacle. "Leave me alone, Minnowkit!" she hissed. Minnowkit flattened her ears and blinked.  
"I told you I was sorry," she meowed. "There's no need to-"

No sooner then she spoke, a yowl sounded from Iceblaze, who was standing on lookout rock, her tail bushed out, claws unsheathed. Three cats burst into the camp. In the lead was a large, black tom, and behind him was a orange tom and a white she-cat.

Greystar had been showing Goldpaw a move, but when Iceblaze yowled, her ears pricked and she leaped off the highrock and faced the invaders.

"Coalstar," she spat. "What do you want?" Coalstar's black pelt was covered with scars, and his pelt hung off in clumps. The fur on his neck was grizzled, and his amber eyes shone with contempt. To Minnowkit, he looked like a rogue, but to ShadowClan, he was their leader.

Coalstar sat down and drew his tongue over his shaggy paw and curled his tail around his long, tufty legs. "Greetings, Greystar," the tom meowed smoothly. "I wish to speak to you in private." Greystar's ear twitched. "No," she growled. "Speak now, since you came into my camp as if it was your own." Greystar's blue eyes glowed in the leaf-bare morning, and her gaze seemed to slice through Coalstar. Her shoulders rippled beneath her slick pelt, and her claws flexed into the snow covered ground. Minnowkit was proud to have such a strong, noble cat as her leader.

"Very well," Coalstar meowed. "We have scented your cats inside our border." Hollyfur, who had been standing beside Stormpelt, stiffened. His head tilted, and his ragged ears drooped to the side. "Yet for some reason, no prey has been stolen."

Greystar bristled. "If you think RiverClan prefers toads and rats to fish," she spat, "then you are wrong. Reedfeather," she added, her voice rising. "Take a few warriors and escort Coalstar and his cats to the border."

Reedfeather dipped his head, and darted forward, Sagewhisker, Tallstep, and Stormpelt following. Coalstar flicked his patchy tail. "There is no need for this, Greystar," he meowed cooly. "We came in peace."

Greystar curled her lip. "Funny, Coalstar. It looked like to _me _that you were just pointing paws." Her long tail lashed. "No go." Coalstar sighed and dipped his head, just as Reedfeather growled at him to get moving.

_**[...xxx...]**_

Minnowkit curled up in the nursery, her mind buzzing. Who had been in ShadowClan territory? She had, though, seen Hollyfur stiffen. Maybe she knew something. Why had she kept it a secret?

Minnowkit lifted her head up as Tawnystripe slid into the nursery, her belly round with kits. Whitefeather, too, looked up, and nodded a greeting to the tawny queen.

Stormkit and Brightkit were wrestling, and Seedkit and Stripekit cheered them on. Minnowkit twitched her whiskers. What was so fun about kicking each other in the belly, and nipping ears? Minnowkit prefered speaking, and fighting when nessecary.

"I bet Coalstar just wants an excuse to take some of our territory," Foxclaw had said, clawing at the ground. "I hope I go in the battle patrol to fight them."

"There is no need for battle," Hollyfur had retorted. Foxclaw had glared at her. "Why?" he challenged. "Do you know something?"  
"No," Hollyfur meowed hastily. "Even if I did, I would've told Greystar."

Minnowkit padded over to Stormkit and Brightkit, who had stopped wrestling at were crouched on the soft nursery floor, panting. Brightkit's eyes brightened as Minnowkit approached them carefully.

"Want to play?" he asked. "Play what?" Minnowkit replied. "Catch the mossball," Brightkit meowed. He reached out a plucked a pawfull of moss from Greenpelt's nest and nudged it into a ball.

"You have to catch me," he meowed, stuffing the ball of moss into his mouth, and began to dart around the nursery. Minnowkit sat down curiously as Seedkit, Stripekit, and Stormkit began to chase Brightkit. Minnowkit scratched her ear. "What's the point of this game?" Minnowkit asked. "Hunting," Stormkit called over her shoulder as-a-matter-of-factly.

Minnowkit bristled a little. "RiverClan cats hunt fish, not squirrels and rabbits!"

Stormkit skidded to a halt and faced her sister, the fur on her neck standing up. "Listen," she spat. "I know what you're doing." Minnowkit titled her head. "What am I doing, then?"

Stormkit hissed. "Trying to steal Brightkit from me!" Minnowkit let out a laugh. "Is that what's the matter with you? I don't like Brighkit the way you do." Stormkit's shoulders slumped with relaxation. "Oh, that's great," she meowed, and licked her sister's nose.

Minnowkit shrugged and darted towards Brightkit, who was balancing on his hindlegs, holding the mossball as high as his head would go. Minnowkit leaped and grabbed the mossball out of his mouth, her whiskers brushing his nose. All the kits watched her, eyes wide.

"What?" she demanded, dropping the moss. "That was awesome!" Seedkit cried, her brown pelt fluffing up with excitement. "I've never seen a cat jump so high!"

Minnowkit ruffled her pelt up with embarresment. "It's nothing," she murmured. "Any cat can jump high."

"Yeah," Stormkit added. "Minnowkit isn't special. She's just a fish-brain." Minnowkit searched her sister's gaze for the playful, teasing twinkle, but it wasn't there, just a chilling hatred that made Minnowkit bristle a little. Hadn't they just made up a few seconds ago? Stormkit raced forward and grabbed the mossball and trampled around the nursery. Seedkit and Stripekit followed her, meowing "Get back here, Stormkit!"

Brightkit looked at Minnowkit. "She shouldn't have been that mean," he meowed, nuzzling her shoulder. Minnowkit shied away. "It's nothing," Minnowkit whispered. Brightkit met her gaze. "If you need anything," he said, "just call me." Then Brightkit turned and ran after the others.

Minnowkit padded out of the nursery, her tail drooping. She almost ran into Berrypaw, whose head was held high, holding a mouthfull of dripping moss. "Whoa!" Berrypaw meowed, his mew muffled. He dropped it in the sand. The water dripped out of the moss and into the sand, staining the ground around it a dark tawny.

Berrypaw glared at Minnowkit, his pelt ruffled. "Watch it!" he spat. Then he picked it up and crossed to the elders den. Minnowkit raced towards the oak tree, stumbling over her own paws. She lay underneath it, enjoying the shade.

But she did look up as she saw Stormkit glaring at her. Minnowkit blinked, and Stormkit was gone.


	3. Chapter 2: Three Kits

_**[...xxx...]**_

_Moons passed. Minnowkit _watched her Clan continue growing, and Stormkit's hostility towards her continued to grow fiercer and fiercer. Fangpaw and Adderpaw got their warrior names: Fangstrike and Addertail. Seedkit became Seedpaw, and Stripekit became Stripepaw. Tawnystripe gave birth to Goosekit, Amberkit, and Spottedkit. Bluesplash's kits wouldn't be due for another moon- the blue queen's kits wouldn't be due for another two moons.

Minnowkit lay awake in the nursery. The warm air was comforting, yet the nursery felt cramped and small. Goosekit, Amberkit, and Spottedkit snored loudly, and Stormkit's paw was lodged in her ear.

Whitefeather was curled around her kits, her fluffy tail wrapped protectively around them. Minnowkit flicked her tail as she noticed her mother's belly was starting to get more and more swollen, and Minnowkit smiled. Whitefeather would be expecting more kits!

Minnowkit climbed over her mother's fluffy tail and padded towards the entrance. She pushed her head through the reed entrance and tasted the air carefully. Hollyfur was keeping watch, but other then that, the camp was quiet except for the gentle snores emitting from the nursery.

Minnowkit crept through the frosty ground, but a pelt brushed hers. "You didn't think you would go exploring without me, would you?" hissed Stormkit. Minnowkit flicked her ear. "No."

"You think you're so special, don't you?" Stormkit swept on. Minnowkit sighed, her breath billowing out in a small white cloud. "Stormkit, I wish to break the barrier of hostility between us," she mewed. "I do not mean any harm, Stormkit. I am, truly, a regular RiverClan kit."

Stormkit flattened her ears. Minnowkit was talking like she was Clan leader or something! Stormkit dug her claws into the earth, her tail lashing. "Okay," she growled, her teeth grinding together.

As she spoke, Brightkit bounded from the nursery, his tail high. "I didn't see you two in your nests," he meowed. "So I came outside, and saw you out here." He looked at one sister to the other. "What _are _you doing?"

Minnowkit twitched her whiskers. "I was going to go out into the forest," she meowed. "And I was going with her!" Stormkit added, shoving Minnowkit aside with her shoulder. "Come on, Brightkit!" Without waiting for Minnowkit, the two young cats bounded away.

Minnowkit slunk after them as they crept carefully through the snow covered barrier. When they were in the forest, trees towered high in the sky, and shafts of silver-grey light made the snow glitter.

"It's beautiful," breathed Minnowkit. "I don't want to touch it," murmured Brightkit, with one paw in the air. "Don't be mouse-brains!" Stormkit growled, padding out of the barrier and trampling through the fresh snow. "It's just snow." Then the kit bounded away, and her denmates followed.

A twig snapped. Brightkit darted to Minnowkit's side, his fur bristling. "W-what was that?" Stormkit asked, her mew trembling.

A shape suddenly crashed through the thickets. Its fur was matted and red-orange. Its legs were long, thin, and black. It's head was broad, with a long, thin black snout with large teeth that were stained with yellow. It's amber eyes glared at the kits, and it licked its lips before charging them.

With a yowl, Minnowkit slashed open the creature's nose. It howled and reared backwards, hitting its head on a branch and causing snow to topple on top of it.

"Run!" yowled Minnowkit. They ran, tripping over their own paws. The creature was howling and barking, which were growing closer and closer.

The thing darted forward and plucked Stormkit off the ground and swung her around wildly. Stormkit shrieked and twisted and turned in the creature's grip. Screeching, Minnowkit and Brightkit charged the creature.

They slashed at its legs and nipped at its sides. It dropped Stormkit on the snow and snapped its teeth at the kits. Minnowkit yelped as it caught her ear, and blood dripped down her pelt and landed on the snow.

Suddenly, screeching filled the forest. Rockfeather, Reedfeather, Iceblaze, Stormpelt, and Sagewhisker charged the creature. They slashed at its pelt and chomped at its throat. The thing shook the cats off and ran off.

"Rockfeather, Iceblaze," meowed Reedfeather, "go and follow the fox. Make sure it leaves."

Stormpelt yowled in fury and grief as he raced over and nosed at Stormkit's still pelt. "We have to get them back to camp!" cried Stormpelt as he nuzzled his daughter's motionless body.

Minnowkit, exhausted, collapsed on her side and fell into a wave of blackness.

_**[...xxx...]**_

**G-gasp! Is Stormkit **_**dead? **_**Anyway, three kits battled a fox. I'm surprised they weren't eaten alive.**

**Isn't this story realistic?**

**I mean, talking cats! Kits fighting foxes! I bet this'll win the 'Most Realistic Story' award!**

**Anyway, review. :3**


End file.
